Mordor
The Black Legions of Mordor Overview Mordor is the strongest of Tolkien's evil factions found in Middle Earth. The land was barren, taken by Sauron when his master was cast into the void at the end of the First Age. In server time, the Black Lands were ruled by Dwarven_Warlord. He was found living in a small camp along one of Mordor's few roads. As the world became more populated, the Dark Lord quickly chose his second in command, a young Maia who chose to follow the Dark Lord. His name was SquatchThunder. Together they lived in the small camp along the road. They worked, drawing up plans to build Barad-dur, the tower that was to strike fear into the hearts of men and elves alike. The Dark Lord retreated to Utumno when the Great Earthquake struck, starting the second age. The Commander of the Black Lands had become its new master. History Under the reign of the second Dark Lord of Mordor, the borders of Mordor extended from their home in the Ash Mountains and Mountains of Shadow, the lords of corrupt regions were brought together to form the Order of the Eye, and fought to extend the lands under the Eye as well. The Dark Lord Sauron first sought to further unify the lands ruled by corrupted lords and kings. These lords became the 9 Nazgul. The Nazgul meet rarely to speak. Should lord Sauron be absent during one of these sessions, a fellow Maia shall preside over the Order's tasks. This shall be Saruman of Isengard. Saruman became predecessor to the Order because as a Maia, he outranks the likes of the Nazgul lords. Angmar was at war, claiming and pillaging lands however the Witch King saw fit. For one Nazgul resides in the ruins of Arnor, the Witch King of Angmar. Angmar had moved into lands far too close for dwarven comfort. A war was fought. A great battle was fought in the valleys of Belegost in the Blue Mountains. Isengard came forth bearing large siege towers. These towers were sadly toppled by the winds channeled through the mountain valleys. From behind the towers came forth the legions of the Eye, Angmarian orcs and hillmen, uruks and Dunlendings from Isengard, southrons coated in the exotic furs and minerals of Harad, as well as the Lord of the Black Lands. The battle lasted only a day. The allies of the dwarves, elvish brethren from the Lindon and Mirkwood had gathered in the dwarven halls before the battle. The valleys before the gate of Belegost lay coated in the blood of many an elf, dwarf, man, and orc. After such a battle, the Dark Lord returned swiftly to the Black Lands to continue work on the future tower of Mordor. As he slowly created this monstrosity, he gained followers. His first was a corrupted king of the region north of the Battle Plain where the first battle for the ring had taken place. This lord was named Ren the Unclean. Sauron handed the cruel king a ring of power that quickly corrupted him into a Nazgul of Mordor. Ren was tasked with repairing the former watch-city of Minas Ithil as well as the former Gondorian fortresses of Cirith Ungol and Morannon. Ren, as savage and cruel as he was, was a phenomenal architect, offering the Dark Lord suggestions that would aid in the shaping of his new fortress. The Black Lands are currently in a period of quiet as the Dark Lord commissions many builds that will be used to further progress the defenses so that the Legions of Mordor may rise in strength and power. Builds Mordor is a vast and desolate land with scattered roads and distant fortresses. Some of these fortresses were built by Gondor during the Gondorian watch on Mordor. These few builds make use of black Gondorian brick as well as the black Mordor brick. On the other hand, there are builds built exclusively by the labor of the servants of Sauron. These builds are all Mordor brick and feature large spires and flaming braziers. Completed Builds * Barad-dur: the Capitol of Mordor and home of the Dark Lord Sauron himself. It features 3 walls, an outer and two inner. Within the first wall lies stables and slave quarters and small farms. Within the third wall there lies the entrance to the dark tower itself. The large entry way leads to a bridge over molten lava that leads to the throne of Sauron. WIP Builds * Minas Morgul: Otherwise known as Minas Ithil, the Dead City and meeting place of the Nazgul and their minions. Minas Morgul will feature black Gondorian brick as well as Mordor brick and gulduril bricks. The large spires will rise upon the outer of two walls. Within the first wall will lie the ruins of a town, infested by orcish presence. Within the second wall lies the tower, standing tall over the wall alongside the black mountains it stands on. * Morannon: '''Morannon is a unique combination of Gondorian and Mordorian styles. The Towers of Teeth that stand on either side of the Black Gate were built during the Gondorian watch and feature black Gondorian brick as where the black gate itself features solely Mordorian brick. The Black Gate itself will house a large pistronics gate that opens to permit the entry of allies of the Black Lands. * '''Cirith Ungol: '''Cirith Ungol stands watch over the monstrous Spider Pass. Cirith Ungol was also built during the Gondorian watch so it houses black Gondorian brick as well as Mordorian brick. The tower stands behind three inner walls to protect the lair of Shelob, the hideous Ungoliant-spawn of Mordor. The tower of Cirith Ungol also stands watch over the road of the Morgul Vale. * '''Seregost: Seregost is the fortress of the monstrous Black Uruks of Mordor. These uruks stand watch over Barad-dur during Sauron's reign. The walls are large and black. However, unlike other builds of Mordor, Seregost is built on a more rectangular shape as opposed to the circular design of other builds. Seregost is purely Mordorian so there are no Gondorian bricks. Seregost features fires and lava from the mountains as the primary source of lighting. Seregost features a large tower inside the singular outer wall, placed in the center among the many many tents and training areas for the savage elite of the Black Lands. Future Builds * Carach Angren: '''Carach Angren is the bridge over the massive ravine used to create Isenmouthe. Isenmouthe seals Udun off from the rest of Mordor. It will feature a large bridge and statue over a deep and hazardous ravine. * '''Thaurband: '''Thaurband is the greatest of the ports on the Sea of Nurnen in the fertile region of Nurn. Thaurband will be the largest of the Nurn waypoints as it lies on the river and on the road. * '''Valley of the Spiders: The Valley of the Spiders describes the large castle looking builds that will lie in the heart of Nan Ungol. Nan Ungol is the region in the far Southwest of Mordor. The build will make use of more charred wood elements than other builds due to the large amount of charred trees in Nan Ungol. The Legions of Mordor Ranking of Mordor Mordor is based on a system of ranks that are achievable by most everyone willing to join. These ranks are given out by the Dark Lord Sauron upon application, acceptance, and so on after joining the ranks of Mordor. These ranks are as follows: # Dark Lord -''' the Dark Lord is currently SquatchThunder who rules over the entirety of Mordor and acts as the supreme ruler. He owns all the Mordor fast travel points and is the one to commission builds there. He currently resides within his black tower of Barad-dur. # 'Nazgul -' Mordor currently is only allocated one Nazgul position out of nine. SpeedySC is the current Nazgul of Mordor. The Nazgul are based off of their region and their position in their faction. The Nazgul of Mordor control the entrances into the Black Lands. These primarily being the Black Gate of Morannon and the thin mountain pass by Minas Morgul. The Nazgul will preside over any and all projects the Dark Lord assigns him to and will act as the leader of Mordor should Sauron be absent. # 'Black Uruk Chieftains - Alignment: 2000+ -' These uruk warriors are the strongest out of Mordor's armies. They have gone through the strenuous trials to become not only a Black Uruk, but have gone above and beyond in their strength and savagery to earn the title of Chieftain. Sauron and his Nazgul cannot be at every build at once so these Chieftains are assigned to watch over/build anything the Dark Lord asks in his name. Black Uruk Chieftains have completed the training process at Seregost and have become Black Uruks of Mordor, Mordor's Elite. With their newfound title they are now permitted to lead Black Uruks and even Olog-hai into battle alongside the Dark Lord. # 'Black Uruk - Alignment: 1500+ -' Black Uruks are Mordor's Elite. They have undergone the horrid tasks within the black walls of Seregost in order to become the strongest of the strong. While in Seregost they are trained in the arts of pvp, building, and the commanding legions. Black uruks are a rare breed and becoming one is an extremely proud accomplishment. These fearsome warriors will be required to gain 1500 Mordor alignment while in Seregost as well. Black uruks are permitted to live in any city they wish but are encouraged to live within Seregost or to act as guardians for the tower of Barad-dur. Being chosen to become a Black Uruk is a very prestigious honor because the Dark Lord as well as his Nazgul and Black Uruk Chieftains feel that you have what it takes to become Mordor's elite! # 'Mordor Orc - Alignment: 100+ -' Mordor orcs are the foot soldiers of the Black Legions. They are able to command troops such as wargs, spiders, and orcs depending on their region. These orcs are versatile in the arts of pvp, building, and commanding units. Mordor orcs are found to be the "citizens" of Mordor. They inhabit all builds and are encouraged to assist in the gathering of resources for said build. # 'Mordor Snaga - Alignment: 0-100 -' The initial rank of any new Mordor recruit is the Mordor snaga. Those of you familiar with the term 'snaga' know it translates to the word 'slave.' Essentially, while gaining the 100 alignment needed to become a full fledged Mordor orc, these orcs act as slaves to the Dark Lord. They are all sent to Durthang as soon as they've joined and given a tent to call home. These orcs will work to get resources while also getting the alignment needed to become one of Mordor's citizens. '''Players # Dark Lord: SquatchThunder # Nazgul: SpeedySC